


Welcome Here

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Nerdiness, The Hobbit trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long-time-Tolkien-geek Jehan and budding aficionado Courfeyrac watch the <em>Desolation of Smaug</em> trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for nicecourfeyrack on Tumblr.

**Title:** Welcome Here  
 **Fandom:** Les Mis  
 **Genre:** Humor/Romance  
 **Pairing:** Courf/Jehan  
 **Summary:** nicecourfeyrack wanted fic with Jehan-the-Tolkien-Geek and Courfeyrac-the-Budding-Tolkien-Geek reaction to the _Desolation of Smaug_ trailer that came out, was it yesterday?  I think it was yesterday.  So this happened.

\--------------------

“IT’S UP!” Jehan shouted up the stairs toward Courfeyrac’s apartment.  “THE TRAILER’S UP!”

He was pretty much bellowing, he was so enthused, and he hammered up the stairs to knock on Courfeyrac’s door.  “It’supIt’supIt’sup!”

Courfeyrac opened the door, grinning.  “I saw, I didn’t watch it – I knew I had like thirty seconds before you got here,” he said, slinging an arm around Jehan’s waist.  “Come on in, I’ve got it set up to play on the TV.”

“You are the best human being on the planet right now,” Jehan said, words running together as he threw his arms around Courfeyrac’s neck for a moment before sitting down on the floor about two feet away from the TV, legs crossed.  He looked like he was practically swimming in his oversized t-shirt, and it slipped off his left shoulder, revealing the strap of a woman’s camisole. 

Courfeyrac laughed and sat down on the coffee table, remote in hand, and hit play.

 _Well, fuck me,_ he thought to himself as the trailer played. 

This was going to be a hell of a movie.

When the trailer ended a minute and a half later, a small, inexpressible noise left Jehan’s throat.  Everything was still for a long moment, and then Jehan twisted around.

His eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed, and he practically launched himself into Courfeyrac’s lap.

“Ohmygod this is going to be the best thing that happens this year – provided that Enjolras and Grantaire don’t get themselves figured out before Christmas – did you see that?  I just hope the fandom doesn’t totally screw over Tauriel, she looks like she’ll be a great foil for Legolas, if either of them has a major role in the plot, and, and god, there is _glitter_ in Thranduil’s eyebrows, did you see that?”  Jehan spoke quickly, words tumbling over each other, and Courfeyrac probably missed about half of it just looking at him.

God Jehan was pretty when he was worked up, for any reason.

“Yeah,” he managed in response.  “Pretty sure the fandom’s gonna go absolutely berserk over this, right?”

Jehan smiled and settled a little, both legs swung over on one side of Courfeyrac, sitting firmly in his lap.  “Can we do the midnight premier?” he asked quietly, eyes darting away a little bit.  “I mean, I know you’re new, but it would be nice to have a friend to go with.”

Courfeyrac smiled.  “Sure.  It’s like half a year out yet, I’ve got time to get caught up,” he murmured, reaching up to toy a little with the end of Jehan’s braid.

“Thank you!”  Jehan squeaked, throwing his arms around Courfeyrac again and practically plastering himself against his chest.  “Thank you thank you thank you.”

Courfeyrac wrapped his arms around Jehan in return.  “You’re always welcome.”

Jehan pulled back a little at how softly Courfeyrac had said it.  There was something measuring in his eyes, and Courfeyrac almost looked away – but that would have given him away anyway, wouldn’t it?

“Always?”

“Always,” Courfeyrac reiterated.

Jehan smiled and kissed him gently on the mouth.  “Good.  I like being welcome here.”


End file.
